


First

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: «Porque fue el primero... Y quizá no habría otro igual»





	1. Chapter 1

Era su primer día de guardería.

No le hubiera asustado demasiado (de hecho, consideraba que era bastante bueno para hacer nuevos amigos) de no ser por la situación. De un momento al otro, sus padres habían cogido el coche y le habían llevado muy lejos del lugar al que se había acostumbrado durante cuatro años y medio. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero que fuese pequeño no significaba que fuese tonto. La cara de su hermana mayor lo decía todo, con su ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba música y miraba por la ventana, transmitía la sensación de que estaba muy enfadada con el repentino cambio.

Vio que los edificios dejaban de ser grandes y se empequeñecían cada vez más hasta que, en un momento, pasaron a ser un punto lejano. Todo a su alrededor se convirtió entonces en campo, y de ahí a pequeñas casas nada comparables con la enormidad de edificios a los que estaba acostumbrado. Su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que hubiera tantos cambios hasta en el paisaje.

Le preguntó a su hermana dónde estaban, pero ella no le escuchó. Su madre fue la que, desde delante, respondió que ese sería "su nuevo hogar" y lo llamó algo como "Miyagi". Repitió el nuevo término un par de veces, ayudado de su madre y sacándole la primera sonrisa del día a su hermana. Sabía hablar bien, pero las palabras nuevas como esa se le atragantaban.

Para cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser su casa, dado que sus padres abrieron con llaves la puerta, se fijó que era muy grande para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera. Corrió feliz por la sala, mucho más espaciosa que la otra, y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo alegre que estaba por la libertad que tanto espacio le brindaba.

Sin embargo, su felicidad se apagó cuando escuchó a su hermana y su madre discutiendo mientras él jugaba con su balón.

—¡No conozco a nadie aquí! ¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Es un maldito pueblo!

—Harás amigos, tranquila, no se acaba el mundo.

—¡Para mí sí! ¡No podré volver a ver a mis amigos! ¡Ni a mi novio!

Se desentendió de la disputa cuando escuchó el "no" y "amigos" en la misma frase. ¿Él tampoco volvería a ver a los suyos?

Como todo niño de cuatro años, le preguntó la duda existencial a su madre, que le dijo que sí los vería pero que ahora tendría que hacer nuevos amigos en la nueva escuela. Todo era demasiado nuevo, y no estaba seguro de que le gustase que cambiasen tanto las cosas.

—Bien, pequeño, diles a tus compañeros cómo te llamas.

Eso dijo esa mujer, que al parecer era la, otra vez, nueva profesora que sustituiría a la suya. No le gustaba esa mujer. Miró a los niños que también eran sus nuevos compañeros y que tendrían que ser el reemplazo de los suyos.

No le gustaba eso de tanto "nuevo", y por la misma razón tuvieron que despegarle a tirones de su madre a la entrada de la escuela.

—Tooru —respondió, no muy convencido. Veía a esos niños y pensaba que en cualquier momento se convertirían en zombies y le comerían, por la forma en la que lo miraban.

Apretó su peluche de alien, que le había sido permitido llevar debido a los nervios y llantos del primer día en una nueva escuela.

Todos sonrieron como si le fueran a morder y hablaron diciendo sus nombres. Se sentía agobiado, no por ser el centro de atención (eso de alguna manera le gustaba) sino porque no conocía a nadie. Tantas miradas desconocidas y tantas voces diferentes le chocaban bastante.

Sin embargo, comprobó que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Parecía que caía bien a todos, su madre solía decir que era muy sociable con los niños, y es que a Tooru no le importaba quién fuera mientras estuviese dispuesto a jugar con él y hacerle caso. De repente, todo ese miedo se había desvanecido y su profesora se alegró de que fuera tan amigable.

A Tooru siempre le había gustado que todos los niños jugasen con él y le prestasen atención. Quizá estaba más asustado al pensar que no sería el centro de atención de los nuevos más que por el hecho de no conocerlos. En el recreo, todos se pusieron a jugar con él por el simple hecho de ser alguien que no conocían y llamaba más la atención. Debido a sus habilidades con el balón, rápidamente se hizo buen amigo de sus compañeros.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que detectó que alguien de su clase no estaba _tan_ entusiasmado como los demás. Iba a su rollo, como si no le interesase lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer Tooru. Y si le miraba, lo hacía como si estuviese enfadado con él por alguna razón. Eso, de alguna manera, le intrigaba.

—¡Hola!

Tooru se acercó al niño que no le dedicaba ni un minuto de su atención. Este le dedicó una mirada de desdén que le hizo ladear la cabeza y poner un dedo en sus labios ante la falta de respuesta.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? —se enfurruñó ante la indiferencia de aquel niño—. ¡Oye, que es a ti! ¡Oye!

—¿Te quieres callar? —le miró enfadado por el ruido, y Tooru pasó de una mirada molesta a una alegre en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Me has hablado! —aplaudió, pero su alegría pronto se convirtió en curiosidad—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Enfadado.

El otro niño arqueó una ceja.

—¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? —dijo molesto—. Ve con los otros.

Señaló a la multitud que jugaba al pilla pilla sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus jugadores.

—No —negó con los labios fruncidos—. Quiero saber por qué estás enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Lo estás.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

El otro rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

—Sí..., no... Espera, ¿qué? —parpadeó ante el lío mental que le había provocado la respuesta.

—Bien, ahora vete.  
.  
Tooru vio que sus ojos se centraban de nuevo en un pequeño coche azul cielo que estaba roto. Una rueda se había salido y la puerta también, al igual que los asientos.

—Moo~. ¿Qué he hecho? Acabo de llegar...

El niño suspiró. Era evidente que no se iría hasta que no le respondiera a la pregunta.

—Verás. Es simple —miró los castaños ojos del nuevo—. No me gusta los niños que llaman tanto la atención.

Tooru ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda de tal manera que pensó que la iba a girar del todo.

—Pero es normal que llame la atención —dijo, sin entender el punto del otro—. Después de todo, soy un alien.

El azabache se esperaba de todo cuando el castaño empezó a hablar, después de todo muy listo no parecía ser, pero jamás imaginó que diría _eso_.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único articulable.

—Eso. Que soy un alien, es normal. ¿Cuándo has visto tú un alien?

—... Tonto.

Eso fue lo único que el pequeño le dijo a Tooru tras ciertos segundos de asimilación.

—¡Oye! No es ninguna tontería. Soy un alien —indignado, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No has visto mi camisa?

Se fijó en la prenda que llevaba, distinta al del uniforme porque aún no se lo daban. Era negra con dibujos de estrellas y letras verdes neón. En el pecho ponía «Alien» en letras occidentales, debajo de estas se veía la traducción al japonés, y se veía un pequeño OVNI en la finalización de la «n».

—¿Y? Eso lo he visto yo en la tienda de al lado de casa y no es nada del otro mundo.

—¡Es lo que me representa como alien! —dijo molesto—. Por eso todos se acercan a mí.

—Eres tonto.

Tooru vio como volvía a ser ignorado por un coche de juguete roto. Sin embargo, lejos de irse, se sentó al lado del pequeño y miró con atención el coche.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu mamá que te compre otro?

El niño le miró de nuevo con cierta indiferencia, pero no se sintió capaz de responderle bruscamente ante la mirada inocente del castaño.

—Porque quiero arreglarlo yo.

Tooru le miró con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba su admiración, y echó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡Sabes arreglar cosas! ¡Podrías arreglar mi nave!

—¿Tu nave? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Sí! Ya te he dicho que soy un alien, tengo mi propia nave. Pero está algo rota —dijo emocionado—. ¡Podrías arreglarla!

Tooru vio encantado cómo el otro niño se emocionaba con la idea, aunque lo intentase disimular.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Seguía sin creerse que Tooru fuera un alien, era obvio que mentía, pero la idea de arreglar objetos le emocionaba.

—¿En serio? —asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Gracias!

El castaño le dio un efusivo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Tooru puso expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Aún no sé cómo te llamas! —recordó—. Yo soy Oikawa Tooru, ¡encantado! —le tendió la mano.

Como si no lo supiera, se dijo el azabache, pues ya se había presentado delante de toda la clase y la profesora había escrito su nombre en la pizarra, aunque algunos confundieron los caracteres.

—Iwaizumi Hajime —-hizo una mueca al ver la mano del niño.

No se había recuperado del abrazo sorpresa todavía para cuando el castaño tomó su mano y la sacudió con renovada efusividad.

—¡Eso es muy largo! —se quejó, no podía recordar tantos nombres a la vez—. Te llamaré... —puso cara pensativa, aunque más bien para simular que lo estaba haciendo, pues lo tuvo muy claro a los dos segundos—. ¡Iwa-chan! ¿Te gusta?

—No. Y ni se te ocurra llamarme...

—¡De acuerdo, será Iwa-chan entonces!

El azabache suspiró. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Tooru (no más que unas horas, de hecho) ya había aprendido que, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano posible que lo sacase.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? No sé mucho de arreglar cosas pero soy bueno ocultándole a mamá las cosas que rompo.

El castaño rió mientras el de cabello negro suspiraba.

—¿Qué más da lo que te diga, si igual harás lo que quieras?

Tooru aplaudió emocionado y empezó por tomar el coche rojo que estaba en el suelo. En silencio, miró las piezas rotas y el propio coche, pensando en cómo encajarlas y dando unos fallidos intentos.

Hajime, agradecido por el silencio del parlanchín castaño, se puso de nuevo a arreglar el suyo. Sin embargo, las expresiones faciales o los sonidos de frustración de Tooru le desconcentraban, además de que varios niños venían a por el castaño, quien, para sorpresa de Iwaizumi, rechazaba la propuesta de jugar con ellos.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme —dijo, y Tooru le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños—. Puedes irte a...

—¡Yo quiero arreglar el coche!

Sin dar más objeción, el niño fijó su mirada en el coche rojo. Hajime arqueó una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, veía a Oikawa de refilón por encima del capó de su pequeño vehículo. Observó su frustración y su concentración, así como también la sonrisa de orgullo que se le quedó cuando consiguió encajar una puerta.

—¡Mira, mira, Iwa-chan! —le jaló del brazo—. ¡Arreglé la puerta!

—Lo he visto —dijo con tono monótono, ocultando una sonrisa al ver la expresión alegre del castaño, como si el encajar una puerta fuera ganar la copa del mundo.

—¡Ahora encajaré la rueda!

Y nuevamente se concentró en su trabajo, haciendo que Hajime le observase de nuevo.

Con un solo vistazo, Iwaizumi había dado por hecho de que ese niño no le caería bien. Era todo lo que no le gustaba de los niños. Le gustaba estar rodeado, reía a lo tonto y se adaptaba demasiado fácil, teniendo en cuenta de que había llegado llorando. Hajime estaba convencido de que tan solo quería ganarse su atención porque no soportaba el hecho de que alguien no girase alrededor de él.

Sin embargo, al verlo de esa manera, tan concentrado en una rueda, empezaba a cambiar de idea respecto a Oikawa Tooru.

Quizá no era tan malo como pensó en un inicio.

Quizá.


	2. 2

Iwaizumi lo observaba con curiosidad. No sabía bien cómo había pasado de no soportarlo a mirarlo cada rato. No es que no tuviera amigos, de cierta manera los tenía, pero ese niño nuevo le llamaba mucho más la atención que los demás.

Quizá porque era nuevo y había pasado demasiado tiempo ya con los demás.

A ellos los conocía.

A Oikawa Tooru  _no_.

Pero no iba a darle el gusto al niño de ser su centro de atención. Así, cuando Tooru le miraba, él solo desviaba la vista o le dedicaba una mirada molesta.

Sus padres no entendían cómo siendo tan pequeño era ya capaz de lanzar semejantes miradas. Ese aspecto del pequeño era algo que preocupaba a sus profesores, que desde que lo conocían no le habían visto sacar una sonrisa que no fuera parecida a una de cortesía, como si estuviera siendo presionado para que sonriese y lo hacía para contentar a los demás y que le dejasen.

Era ciertamente alarmante que un niño de cuatro años no riese como sus compañeros. Pero a Hajime simplemente no le hacía la misma gracia que a los demás ciertas cosas.

Sin embargo, había comprobado que el castaño era como su inverso. Tooru era un payaso andante, de esos que alguna vez vio en una excursión. Hacía a todos reír con sus ideas, y Hajime no quería admitirlo, pero también le hacía reír a él.

—¡Esto no va! —se quejaba el castaño cuando un rotulador no pintaba, y le jaló de la manga—. ¡Iwa-chan, ayúdame!

Hajime solo observó el rotulador y suspiró. Se lo quitó de la mano y lo destapó.

—Ya está.

Tooru lo miró con ojos brillantes de admiración.

—¡Iwa-chan, eres fantastialienátisco!

Le dio un abrazo que volvió a sorprenderle. No solía tener mucho contacto con los demás que no fueran su madre y parecía que, para Tooru, abrazar a los otros era algo tan natural como respirar.

—No es que sea... ¿fantasticalen...?

—Fastastialienástico —corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea. Es solo que tú eres tontaina.

—¡Iwa-chan! —infló las mejillas.

Sonrió, y la profesora se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa en ese infantil rostro. Sabiendo la cantidad de cosas que habían intentado para sacar una sonrisa a ese niño, no era para menos asombrarse de la rapidez con la que el nuevo pequeño había logrado lo que llevaba intentando ella un año y medio.

Ambos se pusieron a colorear una vez solucionado el problema de Tooru. Sus pequeñas cabezas se concentraron tanto en colorear que, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, algunos padres ya estaban esperando tras la puerta para recoger a sus hijos.

Su profesora abrió la puerta y fue llamando uno por uno a los niños mediante veía a los padres, poniéndoles las chaquetas y las mochilas para entregarlos. Hajime estaba acostumbrado a ser de los últimos en ser recogido, pues su padre cogía el único coche para irse a trabajar y, por tanto, su madre tenía que venir en transporte público, y la madre de Tooru llegaba con algo de retraso, así que quedaron ambos en clase solos con la profesora invitándolos a ayudarla con cosas pequeñas como recoger las pinturas o recortar una cartulina.

—Nee, Iwa-chan —llamó Tooru mientras estaban sentados, recortando cartulinas azules.

—Ya dije que no me llames así, tonto.

—Cuando tú me dejes de decir tonto.

—No.

—Pues eso —emitió un pequeño sonido de indignación y se cruzó de brazos.

Hajime tan solo suspiró ante su reacción.

—¿Qué querías?

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Tooru se iluminaron cuando recordó para qué lo llamaba—. Quería decirte que, si tu mamá no viene, pues puedes venir con la mía.

—Mi mamá siempre llega tarde, tonto —suspiró.

—¡Pues te recoge en mi casa!

—Tooru-chan —llamó la profesora, sacándole una mueca al aludido. No le gustaba su nueva profesora, y se le notaba—. Hajime-chan no puede ir contigo.

—¿Y por qué no? —se enfadó el castaño, poniendo las manos en la mesa y levantándose de la silla.

—Porque su mamá no conoce a la tuya, y se va a preocupar si no lo ve aquí.

Tooru le sacó la lengua y Hajime rió ligeramente ante la actitud de su... ¿amigo, se podría decir?

—¡No te preocupes, Iwa-chan, no te dejaré solo! —el castaño le miró y levantó el puño al aire—. ¡Aunque tenga que vencer a los malos malísimos!

La profesora arqueó las cejas mientras Hajime reía a carcajadas ante la convicción del castaño de que era algún tipo de superhéroe.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Superman?

—¿Qué? No, ese es feo —agitó su otra mano en señal de desdén—. Yo seré... —meditó unos segundos y luego pegó un pequeño brinco—. ¡Seré  _superalien_!

Con sus brazos rectos, imitando así el vuelo, empezó a recorrer la clase, haciendo con su boca el sonido de un motor. Hajime rió cuando el niño tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

—De "súper" tendrás lo torpe —se burló.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo, indignado por sus palabras mientras se frotaba la cabeza, unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—¡No tiene gracia, Iwa-chan!

—No era para que te alegres tú —sonrió con burla.

Otra de las cosas que Iwaizumi Hajime tenía de extraño era su particular sentido del humor a tan corta edad.

—Venga, niños, no os peléeis —apaciguó la profesora.

Entonces apareció la madre de Tooru, cansada por correr al ver que no llegaba a recoger a su hijo. Tras unas disculpas con la profesora, llamó al niño, quien cogió su mochila con una mueca.

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero estar con Iwa-chan! —señaló al niño, que se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado—. ¡No quiero dejarle solito!

—Hijo, tu amigo seguramente está esperando a su mamá —sonrió la mujer—. Pero otro día, si coincidimos, le decimos que traiga a tu amiguito a jugar. ¿Te parece?

—Mmm... —miró con pena a Hajime—. Pero... ¿lo prometes?

—Sí, mi alien —sonrió mientras le cogía en brazos.

Hajime también sonrió al ver que Tooru estaba preocupado por él y le despidió con la mano. El castaño, feliz por el gesto, también agitó su manita hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del azabache.

Entonces, vio que en el asiento del castaño había un pequeño peluche de un alien verde.

—Ese tonto se lo ha dejado... —lo recogió para guardarlo en su mochila y devolvérselo el día siguiente.

—Venga, Hajime-chan, te dejaré en secretaría —dijo mirando el reloj—. Ya han pasado los diez minutos.

Hajime asintió, siguiéndola hasta llegar a la secretaría, donde todos los niños esperaban pasado el plazo de diez minutos de recogida. Si pasaba más tiempo, la secretaria llamaba a los padres.

Minutos después llegaba su madre quien se disculpó como siempre con la secretaria y le tomó de la mano. Hajime le seguía hasta la tienda donde siempre le compraba unas galletas y luego iban a la parada de autobús.

—¡Iwa-chan!

En la parada, se encontró de nuevo con el pequeño nuevo en su clase. Al parecer, él también iba en transporte público.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, curioso pero alegre al mismo tiempo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Esperamos el bus! ¿Y tú?

—Yo también.

Miró a su madre, que conversaba amenamente con la de Tooru, quien daba pequeños saltos emocionados y le daba ya un abrazo.

—¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!

—Qué —rodó los ojos.

—Nada, solo quería decir "Iwa-chan", Iwa-chan.

Hajime suspiró. ¿En serio le caía bien ese niño? Sus padres estaban en lo cierto cuando decían que era raro.

—Oye, te dejaste tu peluche en clase —sacó de su mochila el pequeño alien verde, y a Tooru se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡Ya decía yo que me faltaba algo! ¿Lo ves, mamá? —su madre le miró, y entonces señaló el peluche—. ¡Me dejaba a Tooalien!

—Debes tener más cuidado, Tooru —rió la mujer junto a la madre de Hajime.

—¡Muchas gracias, Iwa-chan!

Un nuevo abrazo abarcó todo el cuerpo del moreno, que le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Tooalien? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

—¡Pues es un nombre precioso! —se indignó el castaño—. ¡Casi tanto como el mío!

—Ya, el parecido se nota.

—¿A qué sí? ¡Es que somos hermanos!

Tooru abrazó a su peluche con amor, y vio un bus acercándose.

—¡Mamá! ¿Es ese el bus?

Señaló el vehículo, y su madre consultó en su móvil antes de responder.

—Sí, ese es, Tooru.

—¡Ese también lo tenemos que coger nosotros! —se sorprendió Hajime.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces podemos ir juntos en el viaje! ¡Mamá, mamá! —tiró de la falda de la mujer—. ¿Puede Iwa-chan venir a casa? ¡Prometió reparar mi nave! ¡Anda dí que sí! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

Tironeaba de la tela mientras le miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Si su madre le deja... —Tooru miró a la mujer morena de ojos verdes con expresión afligida.

Cómo si pudiese negarle algo a esa carita.

—Claro, si Hajime quiere —sonrió.

El aludido asintió con cierta indiferencia, ocultando su alegría ante el castaño, que saltaba una de la felicidad y se abalanzaba sobre el moreno.

—¡Iwa-chan, vendrás a casa! ¡Te enseñaré mi habitación, te va a encantar! ¡Está llena de estrellas! ¡Y está mi nave!

Hajime no pudo ocultar más su sonrisa, porque ver la brillante cara del niño hacía que cualquiera se alegrase.

Tooru le cogió de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con él hasta que el bus llegó a la parada, y subieron ni bien el conductor abrió las puertas.

Y sentados en los penúltimos asientos del autobús, hablando de naves espaciales con las manos cogidas y los pies agitándose al aire, iniciaba lo que sería una larga amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o!
> 
> Gracias por vuestros bonitos kudos <3
> 
> Soy muy feliz :33. Creo que a lo mucho tendrá 10 caps este fic, pero no estoy segura :P
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Oikawa Tooru era un niño terco.

No sería nada de extrañar viniendo de un niño de cuatro —casi cinco— años, de no ser por la fabulosa habilidad que presentaba para obtener lo que quería. Incluso para convencer a los demás de cosas inverosímiles.

Tooru había acabado por convencer a toda su familia —a su padre no, a él no había que convencerlo— que los aliens en realidad existen, solo que están escondidos. Para ser tan pequeño, daba muy buenos argumentos, que sacaba de todas las películas que devoraba acerca de vida en el espacio exterior. Tenía una memoria estupenda y una capacidad de convicción increíble.

Si se dispusiera a decir que el sol es verde, sería difícil no creerle solo de ver la confianza con la que sus ojos chispeaban.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi Hajime era, quizá, un niño demasiado escéptico incluso para el gusto de sus padres. Las películas de miedo que a su padre le hacían pegar saltos del susto y a su madre gritar, al niño ni le iban ni le venían. Quizá se debía a que sus padres eran _tan_ fanáticos que había acabado por acostumbrarse al sonido de los fantasmas y los gritos de terror que lanzaba el televisor desde muy pequeño, y por eso podía ver películas de ese estilo con una serenidad admirable.

Quizá también por ese fanatismo de este sus padres al cine de terror y de ciencia ficción, y pese a su escepticismo, su película favorita era Godzilla. Aunque no es como si fuese divulgando que tal existía —que sí, vamos, era lo único real de las pelis, pero no lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos—.

Y cuando un niño tan terco como Tooru trataba de meterle ideas sin fundamento a un niño tan escéptico como Hajime, la reacción natural era de esperarse.

Y si a la ecuación le sumaba el meterse con sus gustos... Tooru podía estar orgulloso de decir que había colmado la paciencia de Hajime en un tiempo récord.

—¡Te digo que los aliens existen!

—¡Qué van a existir! ¡Eso son sólo tus chorradas!

Ver a dos niños gritando en un autobús no era nada nuevo para los pasajeros, pero sí que era muy molesto.

—Hajime, venga... —una mano morena se posó en el hombro del niño, pero este negó con la cabeza.

Y Hajime también podía ser terco, muy terco, cuando quería.

—¡No, mamá! ¡No se va a salir con la suya!

—¡Los aliens existen! ¡Que yo soy uno! —Tooru se puso una mano al pecho, y su madre suspiró.

—Tooru, hijo, no todos creen que...

—¡Mamá, tú sabes que existen! ¡Díselo!

Le señaló con un dedo acusatorio, enfadando más al moreno.

—Venga, niños, nos bajamos —interrumpió Haruka, la madre de Tooru, al ver con alivio que llegaban a su parada.

—¡Mamá...!

—Tooru, nos bajamos —los ojos azul verdoso de su madre se clavaron en los castaños del niño, quien hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Hajime, vamos...

Los dos se miraron con chispas en los ojos, dispuestos a defender en lo que creían.

—Siento esto, Akemi-chan —se disculpó la madre del castaño—. Tooru puede ser muy terco.

—No te preocupes, este niño también es un incrédulo de cuidado —le sacudió el cabello a su hijo, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Y se enfada con cualquiera que se meta con su película favorita.

—¡Es que está mintiendo! —se defendió Hajime.

—¡Que no, que yo no miento!

El escándalo continuó incluso en la acera, mientras caminaban a casa del castaño.

—¡Ya verás como sí te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Y ni bien Haruka abrió la puerta, Tooru tomó la mano de su nuevo —pero en ese momento ya no tan— amigo y le hizo subir las escaleras a trompicones.

—¡Verás mi base espacial! ¡Está llena de aliens!

Hajime suponía que su "base" sería su habitación y esos aliens, peluches, con toda seguridad, o quizá algún póster como los que tenía él de Godzilla.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, comprendió el por qué Tooru había denominado «base espacial» a ese cuarto, pues parecía que en vez de a una habitación había llegado al espacio exterior.

Hajime no sabía que el padre de Tooru era aficionado a la pintura y también era tan fanático como su hijo a lo relativo al más allá de la Tierra —quizá de ahí le venía el fanatismo, solía pensar Haruka—, así que no podía esperarse nada de eso.

Aunque desde la puerta se preveía lo que se iba a encontrar, pues era azul oscuro con estrellitas y una placa en forma de alien que ponía _Tooru._

Por dentro, la habitación del castaño era una imitación de la galaxia. Sus paredes azul oscuro con ciertos violetas en algunas partes, estaban repletas de estrellas pintadas de tal manera que incluso podría considerarse fotografías. Incluso las luces que iluminarían el lugar de noche tenían forma estelar.

El techo tenía constelaciones. De todo tipo, unidas con rayas para distinguirlas. Hajime pensó que, tal vez, el castaño no dormiría bien, pues él tampoco lo haría si pudiese estar observando esa maravilla durante horas desde la cama.

Como bien había supuesto, había peluches de aliens recubriendo la cama (con edredón de naves espaciales) y el suelo estaba recubierto de dibujos de aliens. Dudaba que hubiera en esa habitación algo que no fuera relativo al espacio.

Por supuesto, quedó maravillado, tanto que ni se molestó en ocultarlo frente a un orgulloso Tooru.

—¿A qué mola? —se jactó—. ¡Y eso no es lo mejor!

Se soltó de su mano para ir corriendo a bajar la persiana que iluminaba el cuarto, dejándolo totalmente oscuro. Entonces brillaron algunas estrellas que eran fluorescentes y, ayudado de éstas, el castaño encendió una lámpara que había en su mesilla de noche.

Las estrellas empezaron a brillar en las paredes, provenientes de la lámpara que giraba sobre sí misma para proyectar distintas imágenes.

No le quedaron ganas de seguir discutiendo con Tooru al ver aquello.

—¿¡A qué mola!? —repitió.

Dio pequeños saltos de alegría y sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban caso tanto como las luces que iluminaban su alrededor.

—¡Mola la vida!

No es que Hajime supiese mucho de estrellas —le valía con saber que eran puntitos blancos que brillaban de noche— pero aquel espectáculo le maravillaba, y no era para menos. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—¿Ahora sí me crees que soy un alien?

—Que tengas una habitación así no significa que seas un alien —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Niño de poca fe!

Oikawa habituaba a adaptar frases de series o películas a su vida cotidiana, y lo hacía bastante bien. Así, con un puchero, se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación cubierta por una cortina con motivos de naves espaciales.

—¡Cuándo te diga, pulsa el botón que tienes a tu lado!

Hajime se ayudó de la luz de la lámpara y las fluorescentes estrellas para identificar un interruptor blanco en la pared azul.

Se preguntó qué iría a hacer mientras veía ligeramente su silueta iluminada de vez en cuando con el girar de las luces, pero igualmente puso el dedo encima del interruptor y esperó.

—¡Ahora!

Con el sonido de la cortina corriéndose, la luz se encendió, iluminando todo de nuevo.

Iwaizumi echó una carcajada que pretendía contener, sin éxito. Debió haberse supuesto algo así.

Lo que Tooru le mostraba —orgulloso, con las manos en la cintura— era, en básicos, una caja de cartón suspendida en el aire mediante lo que parecían cuerdas. Estaba pintada —no tan bien como las paredes— de estrellas, y de las bases de arriba, dos habían sido recortadas y pegadas con las otras dos para darles más longitud y que se asemejan a unas "alas".

Por arriba había una especie de cúpula —igual de cartón, pero pintado de blanco— que hacía un medio arco para que se pudiese entrar.

Se preguntaba si eso aguantaba peso.

—¡¿A qué es chulo?! ¡Lo hice yo solo! —se jactó—. Papá solo me ayudó a pegar cosas y lo de arriba —le dio un par de golpecitos a la estructura blanca—. ¡Es mi nave espacial!

En el suelo había trozos de cartón de varios tipos y botes de pintura, pegamento, entre otros. Tooru se agachó y cogió dos redondeles amarillos manchados de azul y se los mostró.

—¡Se rompieron las luces de mi nave! —se entristeció—. Además de que tiene algunos huecos —señaló con la cabeza un pequeño agujero en una de las alas—. ¿Me ayudas a arreglarlo?

Daba pequeños saltitos —sin despegar los pies del suelo— de la emoción, y le miraba con la mejor cara que tenía. Porque Tooru sabía bien que esa expresión lograba convencer incluso a sus padres para comprarle chucherías antes de comer o helados en pleno invierno.

Y Hajime suspiró y se acercó a él, tomando un pequeño bote de pegamento que tenía cerca.

—Solo porque dije que te ayudaría —se excusó, y el castaño se lanzó hacia él, obligándole a soltar el pegamento para atraparlo.

Al final, acabaron rodando por el suelo hasta quedar con el castaño encima del moreno.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—¡Abrazarte!

—¡Casi nos matamos!

—¡No exageres!

Tooru rió y alargó una de sus manos por encima de Hajime para manchársela de pintura azul y pintarle una estrella en la frente.

—¿¡Pero qué...?!

—¡Me quedó bien! —se felicitó a sí mismo, saltando antes de que el otro le agarrase de la camisa.

—¡Ven aquí!

Oikawa le sacó la lengua y echó a correr por toda la habitación para evitar ser atrapado por un enfadado Hajime.

—No escaparás —sonrió Iwaizumi cuando lo acorraló en una de las esquinas.

—Venga, Iwa-chan, no es...

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

Hajime alargó las manos, moviendo los dedos para preparlos, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Tooru, que se defendía poniendo sus palmas frente a él para tratar de alejarlo mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared.

El castaño sabía bien qué iba a usar Iwaizumi en su contra.

El arma mortal para cualquier niño de cuatro años.

—Por favor... ¡T-te doy un pan de leche...!

—Ni pan ni leche. ¡Vas a morir!

Hajime saltó encima suya y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para! —pedía Tooru, entre risas.

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de pintarme la cara!

—¡Por favor! 

Hajime empleó una mano para meterla en un bote de pintura blanca y mancharle la cara al castaño con ella, dejando la huella de su mano en su frente.

—¡Mi cara!

—¿A qué no te gusta?

—¡Una cosa es que te lo haga yo y otra que me lo hagas tú!

—¡Es igual!

—¡Es distinto!

Y así empezó una guerra de colores entre ambos, que acabó con los dos cual arcoiris y una regañina de sus madres al verlos hechos un cuadro.

—Es tu culpa —le dijo Tooru a Hajime.

—¿¡Mi culpa!?

—¡Sí!

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡Pero fue solo una broma!

—¡Pero empezaste!

—¡Pero fue solo una broma!

Así, empezaron un nuevo bucle de reclamos que hizo a sus madres suspirar nuevamente.

Menuda amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3 Y gracias a Suga156 por avisarme del error del cap :3


	4. 4

Después de obligarles a meterse en la ducha —juntos, pese a sus quejas de _por qué me tengo que duchar con ese—_ y de que Tooru le prestase uno de sus pijamas a Hajime —otro de los problemas, porque Oikawa se negaba a dejarle ninguno de aliens y _todos_ eran de aliens, y además Iwaizumi se negaba a ponerse algo que proviniera de él—, el pequeño moreno cayó redondo mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de los Oikawa.

Y Hajime tenía un sueño _muy_ pesado, además de un mal despertar si no dormía sus ocho horas.

Y aún más. Tooru se había quedado rendido en las piernas de Hajime, usando estas como almohada. Se había aferrado a una de las manos del moreno como sustituto de su peluche y de ahí no se quería soltar ni con disolvente.

Con ese panorama se encontraron las dos mujeres al tratar de darles de cenar. Ambas habían hecho buenas migas desde que supieron que habían ido a la misma secundaria, aunque en aquel entonces no hablaron demasiado, y el volver a reencontrarse con alguien de esa época siempre traía recuerdos.

—Cariño, ya estoy en... —el padre de Tooru se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una invitada en casa—. Buenas noches.

Ambas rieron ante la reacción de sorpresa del hombre cuando vio a los dos niños durmiendo.

—¿Y esto? —rió al ver a su hijo removiéndose para apegarse más al otro.

—Se han quedado dormidos y no hay poder alienígena que los separe. Tu hijo se ha enganchado al pequeño Hajime y no ha querido soltarse.

—Ya veo —tomó a los dos en brazos, con cuidado de no deshacer su unión, y se dirigió al cuarto de Tooru—. No creo que a Tooru le importe compartir su cama entonces —sonrió.

Las mujeres se miraron con un claro _sí que le va a importar_ para luego reírse al ver que, una vez acostados uno al lado del otro, Hajime cogía el pelo de Tooru como si tuviese intención de tirárselo mientras este se abrazaba más al brazo del moreno.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, sin recordar cerrar la puerta, la figura de una muchacha que pasaba enfadada por ahí se detuvo ante la visión de ambos niños durmiendo bajo la luz de unas fluorescentes estrellas y sacó su móvil.

El flash de la cámara solo hizo que Tooru escondiera su rostro en el brazo de Hajime, y satisfecha, la chica se fue con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

★★★

  
Molesto.

Iwaizumi sentía una especie de lapa que se pegaba a su brazo. Sacudía y sacudía y no había manera de quitárselo de encima. Y pesaba mucho, como si fuera una enorme lapa.

Además, una luz molesta le daba en la cara y un sonido aún más molesto llegaba a sus oídos. ¿Es que no sabían lo que significaba dormir? Por favor.

Buscó su peluche de Godzilla con la mano que podía mover. Encontró algo más grande. Cálido y suave, como cuando dormía con su madre.

Pero no era su madre. Ella tenía una piel más suave. Y su padre definitivamente no era, porque era mucho más grande.

¿Un extraño?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos enormes círculos de color marrón observándole atentamente. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, casi se caía de la cama de no ser por el brazo que tenía sujeto.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

—¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!

Tooru le ayudó a subir a la cama de nuevo y usó su otra mano para apagar el despertador. La luz que le molestaba era la que entraba por la ventana, con el sol, y la lapa molesta sin duda era Tooru.

Se fijó a su alrededor, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Oikawa.

—¿¡Qué hago yo aquí?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡A lo mejor querías quedarte con mi habitación!

—¡Qué voy a querer yo tu habitación! ¡Los aliens no existen!

—¡Sí existen!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Joder, callaos de una jodida vez que no son horas! ¿¡De dónde sacáis la energía los críos?! ¿Tenéis un maldito regenerador en el cuerpo o qué? ¡Que quiero dormir!

Tooru reconoció a su hermana, pese a su cabello castaño hecho un desastre y sus ojos marrón oscuro más oscurecidos que nunca.

—Lo sentimos, nee-san.

Bufando, la muchacha se retiró de la puerta de su hermano menor y fue a arreglarse a la habitación de enfrente.

—¿Ves? —le reclamó a Iwaizumi—. ¡Es por tu culpa!

—¿¡Qué?!

Oikawa le tapó la boca.

—Calla. Nee-san es peligrosa cuando se enfada, ¿sabes?

Hajime frunció el ceño pero asintió. Luego de que su boca fuera destapada, apareció el padre de Tooru.

—Vaya, parece que ya habéis despertado —sonrió—. Vamos, Tooru, que hay colegio. Y tú también, Hajime-kun.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Tu mamá me lo dijo. Y me dejó esta ropa para ti —le tendió una mochila de color verde—. Creo que no tendrás problema en que vaya a dejaros yo, ¿verdad?

—Ninguno. Muchas gracias —inclinó la cabeza mientras tomaba la mochila.

—No agradezcas. Vamos, alistaos mientras yo hago el desayuno.

Ambos asintieron e hicieron caso. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaron de burlase del otro. Aunque fuera solo por su indumentaria, sacaban algo para meterse con el otro.

En el desayuno siguieron metiéndose en la forma de comer del otro. Que si uno cogía mal el vaso, que si otro no sabía que la leche era mejor que el zumo... y siguieron así hasta la escuela, sin la menor intención de detenerse.

—Chicos, si no dejáis que uno entre primero, nunca entraréis.

Luchaban por ver quién entraba primero por la puerta del colegio, demasiado estrecha para hacerlo ambos a la vez. Al final, acabaron cayendo al suelo del patio por la presión.

Se levantaron como flechas e iniciaron una carrera a la clase.

No tenían remedio.

★★★ 

  
—¡Mira, mira, Iwa-chan!

—Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué?

—Que me llames Iwaizumi. No Iwa-chan. Queda horrible.

Tooru infló las mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza su dibujo de un OVNI.

—Iwazi... Iwami... ¡Iwa-chan tu apellido es muy difícil!

—¡No lo es! ¡Yo puedo pronunciarlo!

—¡Tú! ¡Yo no! ¡Iwa-chan es Iwa-chan y punto! —concluyó—. ¡Ahora mira mi dibujo!

Y le estampó el dibujo en la cara.

Iwaizumi le empujó enfadado por su acción, y Oikawa se enfurruñó. Sin embargo, en vez de devolverle el empujón, se tiró en plancha sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡Quita!

—¡Me niego!

—¡No uses cosas que ves en pelis!

A Oikawa le encantaba eso de usar frases guays que veía en las películas.

—¡Yo hablo como quiero!

—¡Tontikawa, quítate de aquí! ¡Pesas!

—¡No me llamo así!

—¡Ahora sí, Tontikawa!

—¡No me digas así, Iwa... Iwa-chan!

Tooru no tenía la imaginación de Iwaizumi.

—¡Pues tú no me digas Iwa-chan!

—¡Es con cariño!

—¡No te lo crees ni...!

—¡Ya basta!

La profesora se cruzó de brazos al verlos pelear por milésima vez en el día.

Los dos se levantaron arrepentidos. Bueno, Iwaizumi, porque Oikawa no tenía pinta de estar arrepentido. No era ningún secreto que la mujer no caía bien a Tooru, y este se encargaba de demostrárselo.

—Los dos iréis juntos a las sillas. Cogidos de la mano —señaló unas sillas que estaban al fondo de la clase—. Y si os veo discutir en lo que queda de día, os quedáis sin recreo una semana. ¿Claro?

—Sí... —se miraron mal mientras iban junto a las sillas que miraban a una aburrida y solitaria pared amarilla.

—Tontikawa...

—Iwa-chan...

Molestos, desviaron las miradas a distintos lados mientras sus dedos meñiques se entrelazaban con mala gana.

Segundos después se miraron y dijeron:

—Es tu culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o!
> 
> Gracias por vuestros kudos y comentarios <3


End file.
